disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Disney Create/@comment-10734109-20130930203756
Have I literally just realized how much fighting seems to go on on this wiki? Wow... I'm stupid. xD Anyway, I'd just like to point out (though it probably already has been) that a lot of you guys seem to take stuff a little bit to seriously. One person states their opinion, when suddenly an all-out war erupts! I mean, one person can just say that they dislike MLP and PPG art because it's not very creative and gets a bit tiresome since that's all there seems to be.Then suddenly, ''"BAM!" ''Everyone starts getting angry at them and saying about how that was the most offensive thing in the world or whatever! In fact, I don't even feel like I can give constructive criticism to other artists because I'm afraid that they'll take it personally and hate on me for saying that they're a "bad artist." You all will probably hate me for saying this as well, but if you guys can't handle opinions online, I'd be a bit scared to see how you'd take me in real life. I know that a lot of us do have strong opinions, but could we just state them, know what they are, and be over with it? There's no use in getting into a fight about them! If you don't agree with someone else, that's perfectly okay! I don't agree with homosexual marriage, but I don't just go around to all of the gays and lesbians and yell, "YOU'RE AGAINST MY RELIGION! YOU WILL BURN IN <>!!!!!!!!" That would just be plain rude. Plus, on the other end if I state that I'm not supportive of people of the same gender getting married, those who do support it shouldn't just come out and say, "YOU HOMOPHOBIC <>!!! YOU STUPID CHRISTIANS ARE ALWAYS THINKING THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE AND DON'T EVEN SUPPORT "TREAT EVERYONE EQUALLY!!!" On either side, the full story would not be had and quick judgement would be made, and once quick judgement is made no one is willing to back down from their assumptions, thus causing a quarrel. No one gets anywhere in their side of the argument and just wastes time, while at the same time annoying the other people around them. And finally, if you really want to voice your opinion you should do it in the right way. I'll just use art critique as an example. Instead of saying, "The nose is fat." you could say, "I like how you did the <>, but the nose could be a little smaller." For all you know, the person could have wanted to make the nose big. Another thing is to compare the drawing with actual anatomy of whatever their subject is, as well as the normal anatomy of that style. If they're trying to do realistic, don't say the nose looks big when it only ended up being half the size of a real person's. (Trust me, this has happened to me multiple times before!) If they're drawing a chibi, don't say the eyes are too big unless they're literally touching or something, or have migrated their way down into the cheek bones.